


Beautiful [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You defined beauty as you had been taught."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128896) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/wlmb)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/beautiful) | 1.9 MB | 02:06


End file.
